


A Scene in Space

by An_Odd_Idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Not really but basically, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter didn’t get dusted, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Dies, Tony adopts Peter, no happy ending, stranded in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Odd_Idea/pseuds/An_Odd_Idea
Summary: Peter didn’t get dusted, but now he and Tony are stranded in space and running out of air, with one last chance to say what they mean to each other.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 37
Kudos: 183





	A Scene in Space

**Author's Note:**

> My most tragic ideas are also the ones that insist the most strongly on being written, so here we go.
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.

  
A thin figure stood outlined against the faintly glowing clouds of space. It was such a haunting scene that Tony almost felt like he was intruding, but after a moment’s hesitation he went to the window as well. Peter didn’t acknowledge him.

Tony wondered if he knew how close it was. He cleared his throat, but he couldn’t find the words.

“It’s kinda pretty,” Peter offered.

“Yeah.” Every word felt heavy. “Yeah, it is.”

They lapsed into silence again, and a strange ache grew inside Tony’s chest. Maybe it was just the thin air already affecting his lungs.

“I’m gonna sit down,” he said, more to fill the quiet than anything else.

Peter said nothing. Tony sat cross-legged on the floor beside him, and the minutes slipped softly by until finally Peter spoke again.

“I guess I thought we’d make it anyway.”

“You and me both, kid.” Tony rested a hand on his calf.

“I wish we knew where we were.”

“Well.” Tony peered out the window. “You see that red part over there? That’s the Parker Space Cloud.”

Peter made a sound- Tony hoped it was a laugh- and sat down next to him so close that their knees almost touched. “We don’t have much air left, do we?”

No kid should ever have to ask that. Tony sighed. “We don’t.”

Peter didn’t respond, but he did scoot closer until his knee was pressed against Tony’s.

“All right?” Tony asked, and he knew it was a stupid question even before it left his mouth.

“Fine,” said Peter, and of course he wasn’t fine. “What’s it like?”

He was just a kid, just a scared child asking what it felt like to die, and the ache in Tony’s chest turned to a full-on stab wound.

Physically, he knew what would happen, but he could only guess at what it felt like. He went for the least frightening scenario. “We’ll get real sleepy, and your hands might get a little tingly, and then we’ll go to sleep- nothing to worry about. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter whispered, and the look on his face clearly showed Tony’s words had not been comforting. If anything, he looked more scared.

“Can I, um...” His fingers hesitantly brushed Tony’s sleeve. “Is it okay if-“

Tony took his hand and held it tight, and Peter gripped back hard.

“I’m proud of you, kid.”

“Thanks.”

Silence fell again, and Tony tried to ignore how much shallower his breaths already felt.

“Hey Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah Pete?”

“I don’t really remember my dad, but sometimes I wish it was you.”

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the ship early. “Yeah?” Tony rasped.

“Sorry if that was weird. I just wanted to tell you.”

Tony was finding it difficult to speak, but it had nothing to do with the thinning air. Something broke, and before he even realized what he was doing he was wrapping Peter up in his arms like he would never let go. Without a second’s hesitation, Peter climbed closer and held on.

“You’re my kid.” Tony squeezed him so tightly that he might have been trying to absorb him, burying his face against his dry curls. “You are _my_ kid, and I could not be more proud.”

Peter clutched him tighter, fingers digging into his back. Impulsively, before he could talk himself out of it, Tony kissed the top of his head. “We’re doing this together.”

Peter made a tiny sound from where he’d hidden himself in Tony’s shoulder.

“We’re okay,” Tony said softly.

“We’re gonna die.”

“We’ll still be okay.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Peter’s voice hitched on the last word, and he pushed his face further into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony had never felt more helpless. All he could do was run his fingers gently through Peter’s hair.

“I don’t wanna go.” 

It was only a statement, but it was obviously so much more. It was a plea for help, for Tony to somehow save them and get them out of this, and there was nothing he could do. He could feel Peter trembling lightly and rubbed his back.

“How long?”

“Not sure.” It felt like he had run a mile. 

“It’s really hard to breathe.”

“Then we’ll lie down,” said Tony. “Use less energy that way.”

Peter immediately latched onto him tighter.

“We’re fine, nothing’s happening yet.” Tony gently disengaged himself from Peter’s clawing arms. “We’re just gonna curl up right here so we can keep talking.”

He lay down on his side, and Peter immediately followed suit, already reaching for the arm he draped over him. Tony steadily returned his frightened gaze, hoping to provide some sort of anchor.

“I’m really scared.” Two tears slipped down Peter’s nose, and Tony reached with an effort to wipe them away. 

“We’re okay.” He let his hand rest on Peter’s cheek. “I’m right here, Pete.”

“Mr. Stark?”

He barely had enough air to force out a whisper. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Tears that he hadn’t even known were there before fell suddenly down his face. With what felt like the very last of his strength, he dragged himself closer until he could give Peter a one-armed hug, their foreheads nearly touching.

“I love you too, kid,” he breathed, barely whispering into the space between them.

“Think m’fallin asleep now.”

“That’s okay.” More tears slipped down. “You go to sleep.”

“Stay?”

“Right here.”

Tony let his eyes slide closed. He was floating in a dark pool of stars, and he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there, but it felt safe. Peaceful. Peter was there, still tucked under his arm, asleep. That was good, Tony thought. He was glad he still had Peter.

He was falling asleep again, and he wondered idly where they would be when he woke up. He hoped Peter wasn’t worried.

Holding his child close, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I hope you’re all staying healthy and calm during all this craziness in the world.
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.


End file.
